Override
Profile As if anyone else was going to win this race! Override is the best racer on Velocitron, and as such is in training to become the leader of the planet. She seemingly embodies the culture itself; she is quick-witted, decisive, self-sure and always looking for a challenge. This has its upsides and downsides: while she's brave and determined with a never-give-up attitude, she can also be cocky to the point of arrogant, if not selfish and shortsighted. Having arrived prior to the Clampdown to test herself against the best that Ibex and Cybertron had to offer, Override found herself severely disappointed in the 'bot-forms' on the track, at least, until Ibex unveiled their newest rising star, a mech named Blurr, and rumors about an Animatronian speed king. Since that time, Override has been focused on one goal: Becoming the fastest racer on three worlds. History Velocitron is one of seven planets orbiting a yellow star an incredible distance away from Cybertron (to fly between the two without aid of a space bridge would take longer than the sum of Cybertronian history). The Velocitron system is about halfway out from the galactic core, in an area of space defined by a triad of star clusters. The star Velocitron circled is, on a planetary scale, near its end. The radiation emitted by the star creates massive solar storms, severely disrupting communications on the planet. During Cybertron's Golden Age, Velocitron was colonized by Transformers aboard the Metrotitan Ogygia, containing its own internal hot spot full of sparks. Velocitron was intended as a temporary waystation between other colony worlds, and sports a side project for racing enthusiasts, since the planet's scarce resources made long-term habitation impractical. Racing soon became the main feature of the planet, with other galactic species participating for fame and fortune. Soon racing and everything it entailed became the obsession of the planet, with speed competitions used to settle conflicts and shape politics. In order to rule the planet, Velocitron's leader must win the Speedia, Velocitron's foremost and most intense sporting event. Velocitronians had colonized the entire surface with a series of planet-spanning superhighways, with major cities built around nodal interchanges. While there were foundries, mines, factories and more, these were subordinated to the primacy of speed. The majority of the planet was re-engineered to provide a smooth ride. Few locations were spared this reconstruction and the Velocitronians showed little to no interest in those, limiting their maps entirely to the road systems. One area that remained natural is the southern magnetic pole, an area of jumbled sandy hills, windblown heights, and thin slot canyons where the ancient monolith that once served as a beacon for the local space bridge still stood, distorting space-time. The smooth, flat engineered surface of the planet, plains and desert allowed great windstorms to roar across the world, with little to ease or break their fury. Velocitron's capital is the city of Delta, located at its equator. It also houses the racetrack dedicated to the Speedia, the great celebration-race which decides the most prominent citizens, and, on some occasions, even the political leaders of the planet. Velocitron's colonists have a distinctive visual style to their construction, sporting exceptionally long limbs, elongated torsos, and streamlined bodies with aerodynamic armor. Functionaries visiting the colony noted that some had evolved into entirely new kinds of Cybertronian, earning them the designation of 'Velocitronian' as a subspecies. Although built for speed, none of them could fly or transform into flying vehicles. Override's incredible maximum velocity and natural gift for racing has her trainers confident that she will soon rule Velocitron in the next election Speedia. In order to keep her training secret and prevent her rivals from sabotaguing her efforts, she was sent to Cybertron to participate in the Ibex Cup races - something she considers nowhere near of a challenge. Unbeknownst to her, her two coaches, Clocker and Brakedown (no, not that Breakdown ), are hoping that exposure to the issues on Cybertron will do more than just hone her racing skills - it will teach her what it means to be a leader. Skills Racing, Drifting, Stunt Driving, Combat Driving, Crying Games, Going The Distance, Going For Speed, Best Official Rule 63 Ever. Logs Gallery TF Override by j fujita.jpg Override-Teeth.jpg Megatron-override.jpg 061208-02.jpg Override2.jpg Override by littleiron.jpg Override.jpg Category:Story Hiatus